


Entä sitten Annabel Lee?

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli Armin, oli hän ja oli Annabel Lee. Jeanille selvisi varsin pian, että hän ja vuohi eivät mahtuneet samaan talouteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entä sitten Annabel Lee?

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina perustuu englanninkielisiä käännöksiäni oikolukevan Aesprenin ehdotukseen. Tässähän yhdistyvät kaksi intohimoani eli Jearmin ja vuohet, mutta jotenkin minulta meni pitkään ennen kuin jaksoin julkaista tämän. Aika ankea tarina loppujen lopuksi.

"Lammasta?" Armin kysyi katsellessaan pöydän keskelle aseteltua paistia. Hän siirteli etusormellaan korkeaa viinilasia, joka oli sijoitettu varsin mauttomien, vihreäreunaisten Ikea-astioiden sekaan. Jean aukaisi kaikessa rauhassa pinot noir -pullon ennen kuin sanoi:

"Niin. Nythän on pääsiäinen." Hän kaatoi viiniä laseihin huolettoman oloisella tarkkuudella. Oli toinen pääsiäispäivä, ja hän ei voinut kuvitella viettävänsä arkipyhiä paremmin kuin syömällä yhdessä Arminin kanssa. Jean oli syönyt lammasta jo edellisenä päivänä vanhempiensa kanssa, mutta hän oli ottanut osan mukaan äitinsä tekemästä maukkaasta paistista, jotta Arminkin saisi osansa. Tämän vanhemmat asuivat ulkomailla, joten hän oli viettänyt pääsiäispyhät yksin.

Armin tuijotti paistia kulmat kurtussa. Jeanille tuli mieleen lapsi, joka pakotettiin maistamaan jotain uutta ruokalajia.

"Eikö teillä koskaan syödä lammasta? Ei edes pääsiäisenä?" hän kysyi ihmeissään, pyrkien peittämään hienoisen ärtymyksen.

"Hm, ei." Armin vastasi ja nuuhki viinilasiaan hetken ennen kuin siemaisi. Hän piti tauon ennen kuin sanoi:

"Meillä oli täällä joskus lammasvuohi." Jeanin voiveitsi pysähtyi ruisleivän päällä.

"Lammasvuohi?" hän kysyi.

"Vuohen ja lampaan risteytys. Ne ovat tosi harvinaisia, eräs farminomistaja antoi sen meille kun siitä ei saanut sen paremmin maitoa kuin villaakaan..." Armin kertoi uneksuen. Jean tunsi kiusaantuvaansa. Siksikö Armin ei syönyt lammasta, koska se toi mieleen hänen rakkaat lemmikkinsä? Jean katsoi tuomaansa ruokaa, ja ajatus Annabel Leen syömisestä miellytti häntä.

"Olen pahoillani Armin, en tullut ajatelleeksi..." hän aloitti.

"Ei se mitään. Minä voin ottaa kastiketta perunoiden kanssa", tämä vastasi nopeasti ja kohottautui kauhomaan perunoita lautaselleen. Pöydässä oli tarjolla kaikkea muutakin, mutta Jeanille lammas oli aina ollut tärkein osa pääsiäisateriaa. Hänen mielestään Arminin lautanen näytti armottoman puutteelliselta. Jeanin äiti olisi pitänyt häntä nirsona, ja kummastellut miten muuten niin hyvätapainen ihminen kieltäytyi jonkun muun laittamasta ruuasta.

Syöminen Arminin kodin maalaiskeittiössä oli aivan erilaista kuin Jeanin kaksiossa. Tilaa olisi ollut vaikka kahdeksalle hengelle. Talo kuului paperilla Arminin vanhemmille, mutta he muuttivat pari vuotta sitten eläkepäivilleen Espanjaan, joten käytännössä talo kuului hänelle. Kun Jean oli tiedustellut Arminin perheestä ensimmäisen kerran, tämä oli vastannut: "Vain minä ja Annabel Lee." Ennen vierailua kotona Jean oli arvellut, että Annabel Lee oli koira ja iloinnut, että he ovat kummatkin koiraihmisiä. Toden totta, Annabel Leellä oli ruskeat luppakorvat ja heiluva häntä. Mutta se ei todellakaan ollut mikään koira, vaan lähemmäs satakiloinen boervuohi, joka asui Arminin valtavalla, aidatulla takapihalla.

Oli oltu jo kesän korvilla silloin, kun Jean muisti ajaneensa ensimmäistä kertaa Hondallaan läpi vihertävien kaura- ja heinäpeltojen kohti Arminin punaista tiilitaloa. Peltoja ja eläinten laitumia oli ollut matkalla jo ties kuinka monta, ja maisema oli alkanut nopeasti kyllästyttää häntä. Auton pyörät olivat jättäneet jälkiä soratiehen. Jean itse asui noin puolen tunnin ajomatkan päässä hieman suuremmassa kaupungissa, eikä hän ollut nuoruudessaan koskaan tullut läpikulkumatkoja pidemmäksi ajaksi ympäröiviin maalaiskuntiin. Armin oli kävellyt häntä vastaan tien varteen ja opasti hänet kotinsa luo rauhalliseen ja tottuneeseen sävyyn.

He olivat tavanneet toisensa päivänä, jolloin Armin oli marssinut Jeanin parturintuoliin kumisaappaissaan ja flanellipaidassaan ja pyytänyt hiustenleikkuuta. Omien sanojensa mukaan hän leikkautti hiuksensa kerran vuodessa, ja antoi sitten niiden kasvaa kuin saraheinän. Jeanista oli tuntunut kummalliselta pestä hänen hiuksiaan, vaivihkaa hän oli työnsä lomasta katsellut tämän mietteliäitä kasvoja ja pohtinut, miten aloittaisi keskustelun asiakkaansa kanssa. Lopulta hän oli hiuksia kuivatessaan saanut kysyttyä tämän puhelinnumeroa. Armin oli kääntynyt katsomaan häntä kummastuneena, korviin asti kynityt hiukset höttöisinä kasvojen kehyksinä. Neljän päivän päästä Jean oli lähettänyt viestin äidilleen, jossa kertoi olevansa rakastunut.

Armin oli silloin hänen ensimmäisellä vierailukerrallaan avannut takapihalle johtavan portin varovasti, ja Jean oli nähnyt ensimmäistä kertaa Annabel Leen. Kuttuvuohi oli juossut häntä kohden mahdotonta vauhtia, ja Jean oli juuri ajoissa tajunnut sen olevan aikeissa puskea häntä. Hän oli sulkenut portin ja jäänyt sen ulkopuolelle. Armin oli tarttunut hermostuneen oloista vuohta sarvista.

"Se on vain epävarma. Mene nyt, minä pidän siitä kiinni." Arminia ei huolettanut eläinten kanssa toimiminen, eikä pitäisikään, sillä hän oli kaksi vuotta sitten valmistunut eläinlääkäriksi. Jean oli myös oppinut, että hän oli koko nuoruutensa kasvanut vuohien keskellä. Perheellä oli ollut joskus vuohenmaitotila, ympäröivät pellot olivat kuuluneet heille ja niillä oli laiduntanut parikymmenpäinen vuohikarja. Eläimet olivat olleet lähinnä harraste, ja vanhemmat olivat myyneet vuohet pois jo joitakin vuosia sitten, ja maatkin ennen kuin muuttivat Espanjaan. Mutta syystä tai toisesta Annabel Lee oli jäänyt ja laidunsi yhä talon pihalla.

Jean ei tätä ennen ollut eläessään nähnyt elävää vuohta, ainakaan noin läheltä. Hän silmäili eläintä kävellessään pihan poikki. Se oli todella valtava, hän oli kuvitellut vuohet pienemmiksi. Myöhemmin Armin oli selittänyt, että boervuohia kasvatettiin lihakarjaksi, ja siksi ne olivat niin isoja. Oli yllättävää, että hontelo Armin sai pideltyä mokomaa muskelivuohta paikoillaan. Toisaalta, Annabel Leelle hän oli kuin äiti. Armin oli taannoin ajanut mopollaan lihakarjaa kasvattavalle tilalle ja varastanut mukaansa kaikista pienimmän kilin, käärinyt sen paitansa sisään ja lähtenyt livohkaan. Saapuessaan sisälle taloon Jean ei voinut olla huomaamatta takanreunuksella olevaa valokuvaa, jossa viisitoistavuotias Armin antoi pullosta maitoa Annabel Leelle silloin kun tämä oli vielä niin pieni, että mahtui omistajansa syliin.

"Oletko suunnitellut lähteväsi vielä uudelleen joskus vuohivarkaisiin?" Jean oli kysynyt nähtyään kuvan ja kuultuaan Annabel Leen tarinan. Armin oli naurahtanut, kenties hieman kiusaantuneena.

"Enpä ole", hän oli vastannut ja kaatanut lisää kahvia. Sisällä talossa oli hyvin kodikasta, aivan erilaista kuin Jeanin kerrostalokaksiossa, tai edes hänen vanhempiensa luona. Lattialla oli räsymatot ja pöytä oli pitkä ja puinen, ja sen kummallakin sivuilla oli leveät, yhtenäiset penkit. 70-lukulaisen näköiset ruskeat kahvikupit oli aseteltu valkoiselle liinalle. Jos Jean ei tietäisi kuka talossa asui, hän olettaisi sen kuuluvan jollekulle mummolle.

Tämä kerran jälkeen Jean oli vieraillut talossa useita kertoja, ja vaikka hän muuten pitikin Arminin luona kyläilystä, niin Annabel Leen tapaaminen oli jokainen kerta yhtä epämieluisaa. Kuullessaan hänen autonsa äänen vuohi tuli yleensä portille katsomaan häntä, työnsä ruman ruskean päänsä puuaidan raosta ja louskutti vuohenleukojaan. Jos Jean yritti astua takapihalle, Annabel Lee yritti puskea häntä. Jossain vaiheessa Armin oli yrittänyt totuttaa vuohta häneen laittamalla sille köyden kaulaan ja taluttamalla sen Jeanin luokse. Vuohi oli yrittänyt haukata hänen paidastaan, ja Jean oli päättänyt ettei enää uskaltautuisi sen läheisyyteen. Hän pysyisi sisällä ja vuohi ulkona.

Valitettavasti hän heräsi Arminin sängystä usein siihen huomioon, että Annabel Lee katseli heidän nukkumistaan makuuhuoneen suuresta ikkunasta.

"Vuohellasi ei ole mitään käsitystä yksityisyydestä", Jean sanoi katsellessaan puolipukeista Arminia paistamassa kananmunia.

"Annabel Lee on laumaeläin. Sillä on kovin yksinäistä olla tuolla ulkona", Armin vastasi ja sipaisi vaaleat hiuksensa korvan taakse. Jean katseli häntä häpeilemättä, hänen valkoisen pohkeensa kapeaa kaarta ja sen luomaa kontrastia mustaan paidanhelmaan ja tunsi sydämensä pakahtuvan, ehkä ilosta. Armin, oi Armin, tuo savisen pellon laidalla kasvava heinäkuun maitohorsma, viehkeä kuin elämä itse, hän rallatteli itsekseen.

"Eihän sillä ole enää ketään muuta kuin minut", Armin jatkoi ja käänsi katseensa levottomana pihalle.

Armin tuli toisinaan käymään Jeanin kotona, mutta vain lyhyeksi ajaksi eikä koskaan yöksi. Hän pelkäsi lemmikkinsä puolesta.

"Se ei ole tottunut olemaan itsekseen, se saattaisi hermostua ja karata", hän selosti silminnähden ärtyneelle Jeanille. Tämä ei voinut ymmärtää, miten pihan perällä kaiket päivät lekotteleva laiskanpulskea märehtijä voisi paeta aidan yli. Ajaminen loputtoman oloisten peltomaisemien läpi Arminin kotitalolle oli Jeanista uuvuttavaa, hän halusi olla Arminin seurassa myös kaupungissa. Maalla ei ollut edes mitään tekemistä, Armininkin lempipuuhaa oli kirjojen lukeminen pitkien työpäivien jälkeen. Hän teki ostoksensa lähikyliltä ja tuli tavallisesti kaupunkiin vain kerran-pari vuodessa. Jean ei voinut käsittää, miksi häntä eivät alkaneet kyllästyttää silmänkantamattomiin jatkuva tähkäpäiden meri ja laiduntava karja, maaseudun pimenevään iltaan laskeutuva totaalinen hiljaisuus.

Jeanista hänen oma synnyinkaupunkinsakin tuntui toisinaan liian pieneltä ja ahtaalta, kasvot liian tutuilta ja tylsiltä. Hän oli joitakin kertoja käynyt pääkaupungissa ja tuntenut yhtaikaista vieraantuneisuutta ja kodintunnetta. Hälinä ei päättynyt illallakaan, pakokaasu haisi nenään ja koskaan ei tullut avaranpaikankammoa. Jeanin siellä asuvat ystävät varmaan nauraisivat ajatukselle siitä, että jollakulla oli lemmikkinä vuohi. Toisinaan katsoessaan Arminin 90-luvulta peräisin olevaa Mazdaa Jean arvuutteli, mitä kaupungeissa asuvat ihmiset ajattelivat tällaisesta elämäntyylistä. Armin oli ollut vastahakoinen tulemaan yhteisiin illanviettoihin Jeanin ystävien kanssa, hän sanoi viihtyvänsä enemmän tämän kanssa kahden kesken. Jean oli ohimennen puhunut suhteestaan työtoveriensa kanssa heidän yhteisessä parturiliikkeessään, mutta pitänyt rakkaansa pääosin etäisenä lähipiirilleen. Arminin elinpiiri oli kuin kupla, joka oli täysin erillinen hänen muusta elämästään.

Lähdettyään toisen pääsiäispäivän iltana Jean katseli Annabel Leetä, tämän ympäriinsä sojottavia jalkoja ja kaartuvia sarvia. Hän ei enää ihmetellyt, miksi vuohesta oli tullut paholaisen symboli. Jopa eläimen pitämä ääni ei vastannut sitä lastenelokuvien tarjoamaa määkimistä, johon hänet oli lapsena totutettu, vaan muistutti todellakin enemmän kadotuksessa viruvan sielun kuolonkorinoita. Ilta oli vasta hämärtymään päin, vaikka he olivatkin viettäneet myöhään jutellen ja toistensa seurasta nauttien. Kaikkialla oli vain hiljaisuutta, ja auton tasain hurina tuntui täyttävän koko tilan kun hän kaasutti eteenpäin peltojen ja laidunten välistä kohti päätietä. Jean huomasi, ettei ennen ollut tullut mieleenkään kuinka paljon sitä kaikkea oikeastaan oli, viljaa ja heinää ja järviä.

Armin tuli joitakin päiviä pääsiäisen jälkeen tapaamaan Jeania töihin, ilmoittamatta mitään etukäteen. Jean tuijotti häntä yllättyneenä. Armin punastui hieman ja sanoi:

"Niin... On taas hiustenleikkuun aika." Hän istui Jeanin tuoliin ja vilkaisi tätä silmäkulmastaan, hymyilikin vähän. Häneen oli pinttynyt hento karjan haju, ymmärrettävästi, maleksihan hän paikallisissa navetoissa ja pilttuissa päivästä toiseen työnsä puolesta. Haju ei oikeastaan häirinnyt niin paljon kun siihen oli tottunut, Jean huomasi pestessään poikaystävänsä hiuksia. Armin ei ollut juttelutuulella, Jean oli heidän vuodenmittaisen tuttavuutensa aikana havainnut, ettei tämä oikein saanut suutaan auki tuntemattomien ihmisten keskuudessa. Jean tutkaili työkavereitaan työn lomassa. Mitäköhän he mahtaisivat ajatella.

Armin näytti kovin erilaiselta, nuoremmalta, sen jälkeen kun hänen oljenvaaleat kutrinsa oli lyhennetty polkkamittaan ja otsatukka ulottui taas tuuheiden kulmakarvojen yläpuolella. Jean oli yrittänyt kysellä häneltä, miksi hän halusi leikkauttaa hiuksensa aina tuohon samaan malliin ja antoi sen sitten kasvaa taas vuoden ajan. Armin oli kohauttanut olkiaan.

"Niin minä olen aina tehnyt", oli hänen vastauksensa. Jean päätti pitää lounastauon saatuaan Arminin hiukset leikattua ja he lähtivät yhdessä kävelemään kaupungille. Kolea kevätilma ja tihkusade saivat kadut näyttämään ankealta, ihmiset seisoivat kauppojen katosten alla ja mulkoilivat toisiaan. Jean harmitteli että oli unohtanut sateenvarjonsa parturiliikkeeseen, Arminilla ei tietenkään ollut omaansa mukana, hän käytti sateenvarjoa vain rankkasateen aikana. Eipä hänellä ollut koskaan hiuksissaan geeliäkään, joka olisi voinut pilaantua vesikosketuksesta. Armin kulki mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mitä ajattelet?" Jean kysyi jonkin aikaa kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Sitä, pitäisikö käydä rautakaupassa", Armin vastasi. Jean toivoi että hän tulisi siihen lopputulokseen, ettei tarvitsisi, sillä hän itse inhosi rautakauppoja. Ne olivat suuria ja pimeitä, eikä niistä löytynyt mitään kiinnostavaa. Lisäksi Jeanin mielessä rautakaupassa käyminen ei vastannut hänen käsitystään romanttisista treffeistä.

"Mentäisiinkö kuitenkin ensiksi syömään?" hän ehdotti hiljaa. Armin ei vastannut mitään, askelsi vain eteenpäin saappaankärkiänsä tuijottaen. Jean oli joskus kysynyt, kuinka kauan Arminilla oli ollut nuo samat Nokian mustat kumisaappaat. Tämä oli silmäillyt saappaita pitkään ja todennut lopulta, ettei enää muistanut milloin oli saanut ne. Jean harkitsi vakavasti ostavansa tälle syntymäpäivälahjaksi kaupassa näkemänsä keltaiset Hai-saappaat. Hän ei ollut oikein varma mistä muusta Armin oli ylenpalttisen kiinnostunut kuin vuohista ja kirjoista, joten astetta tyylikkäämmät saappaat olisivat suhteellisen varma valinta.

Sade yltyi hiljalleen, Armin pysähtyi nykäisemään takkinsa kaulusta ylemmäs. Vesi sai hänen vastaleikatut hiuksensa kulkemaan päätä pitkin, hänen silmäripsiinsä ja kulmakarvoihinsa tarttui sadepisaroita. Jean tunsi sateen ja hellyyden puuskan laskeutuvan ylleen, hän tarttui tämän kädestä ja veti lähelleen, suuteli suulle. Armin katseli häntä hämmennyksissään, suuteli häntä sitten puolestaan, hartaasti ja syvään. Jean katsoi hänen värisevää nenänpäätään ja lemmikinsinisiä silmiään ja päätti, että hän opettelisi pitämään rautakaupoista ja kumisaappaista ja vuohen hajusta hänen tähtensä. He kulkivat eteenpäin kadulla, vesi lätisi kengänkantojen alla.

Jean katseli laiduntavia lehmiä, kädet syvällä taskuissa. Hän oli tullut hakemaan Arminia töistä, tämä oli auttamassa omistajaa navetassa. Kun Armin lopulta saapui ulos, kulahtaneissa farkuissaan ja kulahtaneessa villapaidassaan ja sontaisissa saappaissaan, Jean ymmärsi kuinka erottamattomasti hän kuului tähän maisemaan. Hän yritti itse miettiä jalkaansa Nokian saappaita ja farkkuihinsa reikää. Ei onnistunut. Sen jälkeen hän yritti kuvitella Arminin pillifarkkuihin. Se onnistui paljon paremmin. Ehkä jokainen muotoutui maisemansa mukaan, ja Arminkin sulautuisi lopulta kaupunkilaisten joukkoon yhdeksi heistä, kunhan oli sinne kodiksi asettunut. Toivoa oli. Mutta siitä olisi puhuttava, ja puhuessa kipeät kohdat paljastuisivatkin helposti.

Annabel Lee heilutti valkoista hännäntöpöään nähdessään Arminin ja löntysti omistajaansa vastaan portille. Jean käytti suosiolla etuovea, mutta jäi kuistille katsomaan kun Armin kumartui rapsuttamaan aluetta vuohen lerppuvien korvien ja käyrien sarvien välissä. Arminin hiukset olivat jo kasvaneet hieman siitä kun hän oli ne pääsiäisen jälkeen leikannut, otsatukka peittäisi pian silmät ja hän alkaisi vetää sitä sivulle. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kuin peltojen kaura, sen auringon kellertämästä kasvusta saattoi päätellä vuodenajat, jotka olivat aina samat. Jean leikki ajatuksella, mitä tapahtuisi jos hän Arminin nukkuessa leikkaisi tälle sivukaljun. Olisiko se sama kuin viljaympyrät keskellä aavoja peltoja, häiriö ikuisesti jatkuvassa täydellisyydessä?

Sohvassa oli todella retrohtava ruutuverhoilu. Jean kuunteli keittiöstä kantautuvia ääniä, Arminia kahvinkeittopuuhissa. Hänen keittämänsä kahvi oli hyvin vahvaa, ja Jean lisäsi siihen aina erityisen paljon maitoa. Mutta oikeastaan kahvi maistui paremmalta sillä tavoin. Armin toi täydet kahvikupit sohvapöydälle, sitten vielä maitopurkin. Hän katseli Jeania levottoman näköisenä ja hieroi käsiään yhteen ennen kuin istuutui alas ja otti kahvikupin käteensä. Jean ei koskenutkaan omaansa vaan heitti kätensä Arminin olan yli ja veti tämän lähelleen, kuuma kahvi läikkyi syliin.

"Pitäisikö lämmittää sauna?" Armin sanoi ja meinasi pompata saman tien sohvalta ylös.

"Tehdään se myöhemmin", Jean pyysi ja kurotti kahvinsa. He hörppivät juomiaan, Armin mustana ja Jean maidon ja sokerin kanssa. Jean katsoi kun Armin nosti kupin huulilleen, värähti kuumuudesta mutta joi silti, vaikka lopputuloksena oli varmaankin palanut kieli.

"Oletko... Oletko miettinyt, että tulisit mukanani kaupunkiin?" hän sai lopulta sanottua ajatuksen, jota oli hautonut mielessään jo jonkin aikaa. Arminin kulmat kohosivat.

"Nyt vai?" hän kysyi ihmeissään. Jeanin huokaisi hengityksensä alta.

"Ei, vaan... asumaan kanssani. Me kummatkin pärjäämme työssämme mukavasti, voisimme hyvin ostaa omistusasunnon. Ei sinun tarvitsisi tästä luopua", hän sanoi nopeasti ja joutui vetämään henkeä pitkään. Armin hipelöi kahvikuppia mietteliään näköisenä. Jeanista tuntui äkkiä apealta. Armin rakasti tätä paikkaa, eihän hän muuten yhä asuisi täällä.

"Me voisimme tulla tänne viikonloppuisin..." hän yritti.

"Entä sitten Annabel Lee? Se ei voi tulla kaupunkiin", Armin kysyi ja katsoi Jeania silmiin. Tämä kuvitteli vuohen salakuuntelemassa heidän keskusteluaan jossain seinän takana. Jean laski katseensa pöydän reunaan, hän tutkaili valkoisen pitsiliinan reunusta. Asia välittyi ilman sanojakin.

"Sinä et taida tietää, millaista on käydä koulua, jossa kaikki tuntevat toisensa... Siis minun nuoruudessani, kun täälläpäin vielä oli yläkoulu eikä oppilaita oltu siirretty kaupunkiin. Se on ahdasmielinen paikka, Jean. Noina vuosina ei ollut muita kuin Annabel Lee. Ei ketään muuta", Armin sanoi. Jean ymmärsi mitä hän tarkoitti, ja jokin tuntui oudolta hänen sydänalassaan. Annabel Lee oli ollut hänen elämässään jo kauan, Jean vasta vain reilun vuoden. Mutta ei sekään ollut enää mikään nuori vuohi, eikä se jatkaisi elämäänsä loputtomiin.

"Minusta on ikävää kun sinä asut täällä kaukana", hän sanoi karheasti, ja katseli kun Armin joi taas kahviaan silmät suljettuna. Hän laski kupin pöydälle. _Kops_ , ääni kuulosti kovemmalta kuin olikaan.

"Etkö tajua kuinka itsekeskeinen olet? Mukamas _minä_ asun kaukana koska olemme etäällä toisistamme. Tiedätkö mitä? Minusta sinä voisit jättää elämäsi kaupungissa, jos kerta niin kovasti pidät minusta!" hän puuskahti. Armin ei korottanut ääntään – Jean ei ollut koskaan kuullut hänen tekevän niin, eikä hän ollut varma kykenikö Armin edes sellaiseen. Mutta hän oli vihainen. Jean tunsi pulssinsa kiihtyvän ja käsiensä hikoavan.

"Sinun se on helppo puhua, kun et edes ole yrittäjä! Olet tyypillinen akateemikko, eikä sinulla ole mitään hajua kuinka paljon teen töitä palkkani eteen. Luuletko että voisin noin vain muuttaa kauas yrityksestäni?" hän ärähti vastaukseksi. Armin mulkaisi häntä silmäkulmastaan ja risti kätensä. Jeanin teki mieli pakottaa häntä katsomaan häneen, kohtaamaan koko jutun silmästä silmään. Hän oli varmaan juuri niitä ihmisiä, jotka piiloutuivat jokaisen riitatilanteen sattuessa omiin oloihinsa.

"Minä menen lämmittämään saunan", Armin sanoi ja laski kätensä sohvalle noustakseen. Jean tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja esti lähdön.

"Onko se todella niin, että sinä rakastat sitä typerää vuohta enemmän kuin minua?" hän kysyi matalaan ääneen. Arminin käsi värisi kun hän istuutui takaisin sohvalle ja tuijotti jalkojaan. Jean ei päästänyt käsivarttaan irti, hän toivoi ettei hänen tarvitsisi koskaan päästää irti.

"Tuo ei ole reilua. Tuo ei ole ollenkaan reilua. En minäkään voisi uhata repiä sinulta kättä irti ja sitten itkeä, ettet rakasta minua", Armin sanoi hitaasti ja pyyhkäisi hihaansa poskelle vierineen kyyneleen. Jean tunsi otteen käsivarresta höllentyvän. Häntä alkoi äkkiä ahdistaa, se kaihersi häntä jossain sydämen alapuolella. Hän harkitsi hetken halaavansa Arminia, mutta jokin sanoi hänen sisällään, ettei siitä olisi mitään apua. Jeania tunsi ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle, hän ymmärsi sen nyt. Armin ei jättäisi Annabel Leetä tämän elinaikana, sillä Annabel Lee oli osa hänen menneisyyttään, ja Armin oli niitä jotka eivät katsoneet tulevaisuuteen vaan haikailivat menneitä.

"Kuule, puhutaan tästä myöhemmin. Vaikka huomenna. Tai ensi viikolla..." Armin sanoi äkkiä. Hänen äänensä oli muuttunut kylmäkiskoiseksi, aivan kuin hänellä olisi paljon muutakin sanottavaa, jonka hän jätti kohteliaisuuttaan sanomatta. Jean oli pitkään vaiti, ennen kuin vastasi:

"Niin, puhutaan sitten myöhemmin." Armin seurasi hänen perässään kun hän meni eteiseen, laitettuaan kengät jalkaan Jean kääntyi katsomaan häntä hetkeksi, hänen kolkon etäisiä kasvojaan, silmille valahtaneita otsahiuksia. Ulkona oli jo hämärää, ja talossa paloi vain yksi valo.

Sora rahisi kenkien alla Jeanin kävellessä autolleen. Keittiöön syttyi valo, Armin ei ollut siis jäänyt miettimään asiaan eteiseen tai harkitsemaan perään juoksemista. Annabel Leen valkoiset kyljet hohtivat takapihan portin vieressä, ja Jean näki vuohen pään kohotettuna aidan raosta. Hän tunsi jonkin kuohahtavan sisällään.

"Annabel Lee, senkin Babylonin portto! Pidä hänet itselläsi sitten!" hän huusi. Annabel Lee huiskautti päätään ja kohotti ylähuultaan, paljastaen siellä olevan ikenen. Jean oli varma, että se oli vuohien tapa nauraa. Hän astui autoonsa, paiskasi oven kiinni ja ajoi ulos pihasta. Tien varrella kohoavat pellot tuntuivat jatkuvan loputtomiin kuin epätoivo konsanaan, ja vaikka niiden keskelle tulisi jälki, yliluonnollinen ilmiö tai jonkun suunnitteleman, niin hitaasti ja varmasti, vuosien mukana se katoaisi sieltä ja ihmisten muistista, ja pellosta tulisi taas koskematon niin kauan kuin kylvön ja korjuun sykli jatkui. Jean jarrutti kaupunkiin ohjaavan kyltin kohdalla. Auto sammui, hän tuijotti eteensä utuiseen kesäiltaan ja mietti vuohia ja viljaympyröitä ja sitä miten ne eivät koskaan voisi olla osa hänen maailmaansa.


End file.
